Devoted
by Ariella.Blake
Summary: "Her love and devotion for her brother caused her to suffer more than she ever imagined possible." Eleanor and Kai were the closest of the Parker siblings, but everything Ella thought she knew about her brother turned out to be a lie. Unfortunately for her, she found that out a little too late. {AU} ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show.  
 **Summary:** "Her love and devotion for her brother caused her to suffer more than she ever imagined possible." Eleanor and Kai were the closest of the Parker siblings, but everything Ella thought she knew about her brother turned out to be a lie. Unfortunately, she found that out a little too late.  
 **Author's Note:** I probably shouldn't be starting another fanfic, but I couldn't stop myself. My dysfunctional love for Kai got the best of me. Please, enjoy and remember that fan fiction writers get paid in reviews.

 **Devoted**

 **Chapter 1**

Dear Diary,

The devil is real, that much I know. Unlike some believe, he doesn't come and admit that it is his intention to kill, steal, and destroy. Instead, he comes as a personification of everything you wished for. And for me, growing up with eight siblings, all I ever wanted was to be loved unconditionally. Looking back I realize that my siblings probably did love me unconditionally, even if they never told me so. But at the time I didn't believe it.

You see, with six younger siblings running around needing all the attention a growing child requires, there was little left over for me or my two older siblings, Josette and Malachai. But Josette was the second mother in our family and for some reason she never felt the need to complain and the only time Kai got attention from my parents was when he was receiving his punishment for stealing magic from one of us. He never asked for more of that.

From a young age I knew that Kai was different. While Josette and I were learning how to turn water into ice and heat up cold pizza, Kai was sitting in the corner learning how to keep his hands to himself. At first all I knew was that it hurt whenever he touched me for too long, but slowly I began to realize that my magic would slowly disappear. I was seven when Josette finally explained it to me. Malachai couldn't produce his own magic—he could only take it from others. I felt sorry for him and at the same time it made a lot of sense. My brother constantly closed himself off, but it wasn't just during the time allotted when me and my siblings had magic lessons; he spent most of his days alone. I also started noticing some other troubling tendencies. But that didn't matter to me. He was my brother.

I've never admitted it out loud, but I never wanted to be a witch. And in a family of witches who taught nothing but the duty we had to the coven it was very atypical to not want to embrace that way of life. The way I saw it, Kai thought he was a freak because he couldn't generate his own magic and I was a freak because I never wanted it in the first place. I think that's the only reason we were able to spend so much time together without wanting to kill each other. And after spending clumps of our days together I came to love my brother for what he was and I was convince that he had learned to love me as well, just the way I wanted—unconditionally. That was just one of the many things I thought I knew about Kai. But it all turned out to be lies—lies skillfully crafted by someone I once believed was my best friend. Unfortunately, by the time I figured that out it was already too late.

I had started the weekend thinking it would just be another typical family weekend, but by the time the sun set on that dreadful Sunday five out of the ten members of my family were dead, including me. Yeah, you read that right. I'm dead—or rather undead. I think the proper term is vampire, but I have yet to say it out loud. That would make it real and no matter how childish it might sound, I am still not ready to accept this as truth. I also can't accept that I am where I am and that my father was the one who put me here. Maybe I should be blaming Kai, but he's not the one who decided to disown me by putting me into a prison world with the one person I hate the most. I think it was obvious why my father did it. Not only did he blame me for what happened to the rest of his children—and he was right to do that—but he had come to hate me just as much as he hated Kai.

I thought I bonded with my brother because were both freaks; he wanted magic, but could never get it and I had magic, but never really wanted it. Now, we were both freaks for the same reason; we were abominations—abominations that could no longer be allowed to exist in the real world. So, my father, being the coven leader he was, took care of it. He sent both of us to a place where we could never hurt another person and where he never had to worry about us ruining his perfect coven.

It turns out that this is what Kai wanted all along. He didn't need a friend or sister to love him unconditionally like I thought he did. He needed to drag someone down to his level of being and I unwittingly became his perfect target when I sought out a relationship with him.

So, yes. The devil walks amongst us and he did come as everything I wished for. I believed his lies and came to love him unconditionally. And it's because of that love that he was able to destroy me, sentencing me to an eternity in a living hell.

The devil is real, that much I know.

Sincerely yours,  
Eleanor Willow Parker

 **This might be a one-shot, but if you want to read more then please let me know what you want to read about next (in flashbacks or present-day scenes) and please favorite, follow, or review. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
